


Sfw/platonic Drabbles/one shots

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Sad, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: All of these works are sfw and platonic
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 532





	Sfw/platonic Drabbles/one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it doesn't make sence im tired and sad and I really wanted to post something nice before my next story

The quiet of the night, while soft snow fell from the sky, made everything so peaceful. The sun was setting and Techno was on his roof looking at it, just thinking, the voices being quiet for once. That was until he got hit in the face with a snowball. The pig plopped down backward, following the force of the snowball, sighing and closing his eyes at the ruined moment. He heard a small giggle coming from beside him, Techno opening his eyes to be met with Ranboo looking down at him. The pig hadn't met the hybrid, all he knew is that Ranboo was new to the SMP and that he stole his branding.  
"Hello! Such an honor to properly meet you Mr. Blade and not it is after trying to kill you!"  
The joking tone of the last statement made the pig smile  
"Yeah"  
Techno closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the snow, but slowly getting annoyed at the feeling of the younger hybrid looking down at him. Techno opened his eyes, looked at the younger hybrid, and patted the area next to him, signaling Ranboo to lay down.  
"Don't just stand there"  
The younger hybrid perked up and smiled at the invitation  
"Ah! Yes!"  
Ranboo laid down next to the older hybrid, getting sort of giddy, crossing his hands over his stomach. Techno looked at the younger hybrid, analyzing everything about Ranboo.  
"You're a weird person, like am I not the enemy"  
Ranboo looked over at Techno who was looking at the younger hybrid like he was trying to pull something out of him.  
"Oh, no not really. I'm just very susceptible to peer pressure...I also really want to make friends. Maybe I can stop being robbed every five seconds"  
The older hybrid chuckles and sits up.  
"Don't feel bad about the peer pressure stuff, It has happened to me too."  
Ranboo sits up as well, his eyes still on Techno.  
"The almighty Technoblade having a weakness! that's like saying Philza didn't create Minecraft."  
The face the older hybrid gave Ranboo, made the younger hybrid burst out laughing.  
"Cringe. Anyways, since it's dark out and cold. You should probably spend the night. I may hate children but you're alright."  
The face surprised face that Ranboo put on made Techno roll his eyes, knowing what was going to happen.  
"The Technoblade is allowing a child to not be killed. What a Christmas miracle."  
"Alright, I retract my offer. Go home, child."  
Both of them started laughing, neither of them being serious.  
"Alright enough being stupid, time to get inside its past your bedtime."  
The older hybrid jumped down, landing at the balcony. Techno reaching his arms out to try and catch Ranboo. The younger hybrid looked down at Techno and just stayed there for a little bit, only being snapped out of his trance by some loud words.  
"Hey kid, did you die up there. Please don't die up there It will be a pain to clean up the body."  
Ranboo focused completely on the smiling man below him and jumped. Techno catching the younger hybrid.  
"Okay, now let's get you inside before you freeze to de-"  
The order hybrids banter was interrupted by a tight hug and a soft sniffle from the younger hybrid. Techno, not knowing what to do, just hugged Ranboo back and started petting his back. Ranboo not knowing why he was crying stuffed his face in Technos's shoulder. Both of the hybrids feeling this situation oddly familiar.  
"Are you okay?"  
The younger hybrid just nodded, face still on Technos's shoulder. The older hybrid carefully walked inside, bringing the younger hybrid to his room, and sat him down on his bed. Techno pulled away from Ranboo, the younger hybrid still clinging on to Techno tears falling. The older hybrid looked at the younger hybrid and whipped his tears away, feeling bad and think that he may have caused it.  
"Don't worry, I'll be right back, you can lay down if you want. You can even sleep, I won't care. I just want you to be comfortable"  
Ranboo hesitantly let go of Techno and nodded. Techno petting the younger hybrid and smiling at him.  
"I won't take too long, so don't worry"  
The older hybrid went downstairs and grabbed some materials for cooking and made the younger hybrid some hot chocolate. Techno made his way upstairs, to see the younger hybrid dead asleep on his bed, fresh tears staining Ranboo's face. Techno put the hot chocolate on the window still and draped a soft wool blanket over the younger hybrid. A soft smile made its way on Technos's face seeing Ranboo settling into the blanket. The older hybrid went downstairs to the basement, to check on Tommy. When he opened the basement, Techo heard Tommy whining. Techno immediately ducked into the basement to see Tommy desperately clutching on to the "your tubbo" compass, definitely having a nightmare. Techo kneels next to Tommy and started petting him.  
"Tommy it's okay, you're alright. You have Tubbo and he cares about you. You are alright."  
Slowly, but surely, Tommy started to calm down. Techno, grabbing another blanket, draped it over the blonde. The older hybrid sighed  
"Why do I have to be the babysitter, now that Wilbur's gone."  
His joking tone was for himself, as he smiled at his younger brother. Tired, Techno walked upstairs to his room and sat next to his bed, where Ranboo was currently sleeping. The older hybrid oddly content, knowing both Tommy and Ranboo were safe and comfortable. Taking off his helmet and humming himself to sleep, the voices being the quietest that they've been since forever.  
Techo closing his eyes, falling asleep as well almost instantly.


End file.
